Belize Defence Force
The Belize Defence Force (BDF) is the military of Belize, and is responsible for protecting the sovereignty of the country. The BDF, National Coast Guard, and the Immigration Department are under the Minister of Defence and Immigration, which is headed by the Hon. John Saldivar; the BDF itself is commanded by Brigadier General David Jones . In 2005, the Belizean government spent $1.2 million on the military, constituting 1.87% of the country's gross domestic product (GDP)."Belize", CIA World Factbook, https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/bh.html History The military of Belize dates back to 1817, when the Prince Regent Royal Honduras Militia, a volunteer organization, was founded; this militia became the Belize Volunteer Guard of the British Territorial Army. The BDF was founded in 1978 following the disbanding of the Belize Volunteer Guard and the Police Special Force the year before.Dion E. Phillips, "The Military of Belize" http://www.cavehill.uwi.edu/bnccde/belize/conference/papers/phillips.html, 2002 After Belize achieved independence in 1981 the United Kingdom maintained a deterrent force (British Forces Belize) in the country to protect it from invasion by Guatemala (see Guatemalan claim to Belizean territory). During the 1980s this included a battalion and No. 1417 Flight RAF of Harriers. The main British force left in 1994, three years after Guatemala recognised Belizean independence, but the United Kingdom maintained a training presence via the British Army Training and Support Unit Belize (BATSUB) and 25 Flight Army Air Corps until 2011 when the last British Forces left Ladyville Barracks, with the exception of seconded advisers. The BDF Maritime Wing became part of the Belizean Coastguard in November 2005."Channel 5 Belize", http://www.channel5belize.com/archive_detail_story.php?story_id=15230 December 13, 2007. Organization The BDF consists of: *Three infantry battalions, each comprising three companies *Three reserve companies *One support group *Air Wing The Belize Police Department is staffed by 1200 sworn officers and 700 civilian staff (2008). The Belize Police Department and National Forensic Science Service report to the Minister of National Security. As of 2012, there are also 40 British Army personnel stationed in Belize. Equipment Crew-served weapons Aircraft Gallery File:US Navy 091203-M-6217B-767 Members of the Belize Defense Force practice enemy prisoner-of-war handling techniques.jpg File:US Navy 070828-N-0989H-035 Marine Corps Staff Sgt. William Sudbrock and Cpl. John Gruttadaurio, assigned to a U.S. Marine Corps mobile training team, demonstrate the proper procedures for executing a controlled fall to recruits.jpg File:BSAG soldiers shoot.jpg File:USMC-110313-M-ZL728-009.jpg File:USMC-100424-M-3149V-271.jpg File:USMC-110227-N-9318F-123.jpg File:USMC-100414-M-3149V-094.jpg File:USMC-100414-M-3149V-042.jpg File:Snipers Compete in Sniper Stalking Event Image 4 of 6.jpg File:USMC-110228-N-9318F-168.jpg File:Defense.gov photo essay 110603-A-9445E-488.jpg File:Flickr - archer10 (Dennis) - Belize-1141.jpg Facilities * Mountain Pine Ridge Training Area - south of Belmopan used for jungle warfare by Belize, US and British forces * Price Barracks - Ladyville - Air Wing HQ and former British helicopter base; it is named for the country's first Prime Minister George Cadle Price * Fairweather Camp - Punta Gorda Town - HQ for 2nd Bat and former British military base * Orange Walk Airport (Army) - Orange Walk District * Belizario Camp - San Ignacio - border area base * Corozal Training Centre - Corozal Town * Dangriga Training Centre - Dangriga * Philip S. W. Goldson International Airport - main airbase * Hector Silva Airstrip - small base located south of the airstrip; this is a secondary airstrip and was used by the British Army * Punta Gorda Airport is a secondary airstrip * St Georges Caye Island (Army) * Holdfast Camp (Army) * Baldy Beacons (Army) * Rideau Camp (Army) *Salamanca Camp (Army) References ;Notes ;Works cited * External links * Belize Defence Force Category:Government of Belize Category:Military of Belize